Traum oder Realität
by Schnulz
Summary: KaixRay(TysonxMax) rape, shonen-ai, violence(aber nicht viel) wer mehr wissen will, soll es halt einfach lesen
1. Default Chapter

Es war ein kalter Novembermorgen. Es regnete im strömen. Der Körper eines Jungen lag regungslos auf der Straße. Seine Brust bewegte sich kaum merkbar auf und ab. Sein langes, rabenschwarzes Haar lag offen über seinem Körper. Seine einst weiße Kleidung war verdreckt von dem Schmutz der Straße und von seinem eigenen Blut das aus diversen Wunden aus seinem Körper trat. Auf der leeren Straße bildete sich durch den Regen ein kleiner Fluss der das rote Stirnband, das einige Meter neben dem Jungen lag, weit wegtrug.  
  
Kai war genervt und besorgt zugleich. Genervt, weil er um 3.00 Uhr morgens, im Regen, durch die Gegend lief und besorgt, weil er nach seinem Geliebten suchte, der am Tag zuvor allein spazieren ging und immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er und Ray hatten sich erst vor kurzem ihre Liebe zueinander gestanden. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an diese Nacht.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Kai hatte an diesen Tag länger trainiert und es war spät als er ins Hotel zurückkehrte. Er ging leise in das Zimmer das er mit Ray teilte, weil er dachte Ray würde bereits schlafen, doch zu seiner Überraschung war Ray noch wach und sah aus dem Fenster. Lange beobachtete Kai seinen heimlichen Geliebten. Ray´s perfekten Körper, sein langes schwarzes Haar, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und seine sanften Lippen die er so gerne auf seinen spüren würde. Ray bemerkte nicht das er beobachtet wurde und fing an zu sprechen: " Kai, warum nur? Warum bist du so abweisend zu uns? Ich liebe dich doch" Kai traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte seine heimliche Liebe gerade gesagt, dass sie ihn auch liebe. "Ray." Als dieser seinen Namen hörte, schreckte er auf und sah in Kais rotbraune Augen. Ray bekam Angst. Was würde Kai jetzt tun? Würde er ihn aus dem Team werfen oder ihn sogar töten. "Kai... Ich... ich." Ray versuchte sich rauszureden, doch Kai begann auf ihn zuzugehen. Als Kai nun vor ihm stand, schließ Ray vor Angst die Augen. Er spürte plötzlich, dass Kai ihn an den Händen nahm und ihn küsste. Ray wusste erst nicht wie ihm geschah, doch schon bald küsste er zurück. Nach kurzer Zeit brach Kai den Kuss und sagte: "Ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
#end Flashback#  
  
Kai war froh das er sein Herz endlich von dieser Last befreit hatte. Beide hielten es für besser, den anderen nichts davon zu erzählen, da sie nicht wussten, wie sie reagieren würden. Deshalb war er in Gegenwart der anderen immer noch kalt und herzlos, doch wenn er mit Ray alleine war, war er wie ausgewechselt und hatte ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Jetzt musste er Ray erst einmal finden um mit ihm alleine zu sein. Als er die Straße entlangging, sah er plötzlich etwas rotes am Gehsteig liegen. Er rannte hin und hob es auf. Es war Ray´s Stirnband. Jetzt war Kai nur noch besorgt und sah sich um. Wenn sein Stirnband hier lag, konnte Ray nicht weit sein. Er rannte die ganze Gegend ab und nach einiger Zeit sah er vor ihm, auf dem kalten Boden eine Person mit langen schwarzen Haaren liegen. Er kniete sich hin und das was er befürchtet hatte, bestätigte sich. Es war Ray. Kai fühlte seinen Puls. Glücklicherweise war Ray nur bewusstlos. Seine Haare waren nicht wie normalerweise zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden, sondern waren nun offen und bedeckten seinen Körper. Er hatte viele Wunden an seinem Körper, die meisten durch ein Messer verursacht. Kai nahm ihn in seine Arme. Als er in Ray´s Gesicht sah, war er geschockt. Es war grün und blau geschlagen und an seiner Stirn befand sich eine Platzwunde. Als Kai Ray die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, merkte er das Ray hohes Fieber hatte. Das wunderte Kai kaum, da Ray ja, wer weiß wie lange in der Kälte lag. Kai nahm seinen Geliebten hoch und rannte zum nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen stürzte er auf den Schalter zu und schrie: "Er braucht Hilfe!" Die Frau hinter dem Schalter sah ihn geschockt an, realisierte dann aber die Lage und rief zwei Ärzte. "Wir kümmern uns um ihn" war alles, was Kai von den Beiden zu hören bekam. Sie waren gleich wieder weg, nachdem sie Kai Ray abgenommen hatten. Kai sah ihnen nach, bis er von einer Krankenschwester angesprochen wurde: "Junge, du musst mir noch ein paar Fragen beantworten". Die nächste Stunde musste er sich die üblichen Fragen anhören: Seine eigenen Personalien, die Personalien des Patienten, was ist passiert, wann ist es passiert, wo ist es passiert und so weiter und sofort. Er hatte andere Sorgen als solch unwichtigen Kram und er war froh als es vorbei war. Nun saß Kai auf einer der unbequemen Stühle im Wartezimmer und wartete darauf das einer der Ärzte reinkam und ihn über Ray´s Zustand aufklärte. Mittlerweile war es 6.00 Uhr morgens und obwohl er versuchte wach zubleiben konnte er es trotzdem nicht verhindern. Immerhin war er die ganze Nacht wach gewesen und rannte durch die Gegend. 


	2. chapter 2

"Kai" Er wurde von einer Stimme geweckt. Eine Stimme die er nur allzu gut kannte. Es war Tyson´s. Er, Max, Kenny und Mr. Dickenson standen vor Kai und sahen ihn besorgt an. "Kai" fragte Tyson noch einmal "was ist passiert?" Zuerst fragte sich Kai wie die anderen von Ray erfahren hatten, doch dann erinnerte er sich das er den Ärzten Mr. Dickenson´s Telefonnummer gegeben hatte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn bewusstlos auf der Strasse liegend gefunden und dann hierher gebracht". Die anderen nickten nur, als Zeichen das sie verstanden hatten und setzten sich neben Kai. Niemand sprach ein Wort bis schließlich ein Arzt in das Wartezimmer kam. "Mr. Dickenson, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?" Er stand auf und ging mit dem Arzt mit. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder in das Wartezimmer. Er sah sehr besorgt aus. "Was war los?" Max war der erste der fragte. Der alte Mann setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und sagte: "Der Arzt sagte wir könnte jetzt zu Ray. Er meinte das seine Verletzungen schlimmer aussehen als sie wirklich sind. Er hat nur ein paar Schnitt -und Schürfwunden, blaue Flecke, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, etwas Fieber, aber das ist schon wieder gefallen und... und das war es auch schon." Kai wusste das er log, er wusste das noch etwas hinter dem und war, nur wusste er nicht was. Als sie in das Krankenzimmer kamen wurde Ray von einem Polizisten ausgefragt. Sie hörten nur noch Ray´s letzte Sätze. "Ich bin die Strasse entlanggegangen und wurde von einem Mann angegriffen. Sein Gesicht habe ich nicht gesehen. Er hat mich nach Geld durchsucht aber nichts gefunden, dann hat er mich mit seinem Messer attackiert und hat auf mich eingeschlagen und dann hat er... dann ist er weggelaufen" Es war wieder eine Lüge und Kai wusste es. Nachdem sich der Polizist für die wenig hilfreiche Aussage bedankt hatte und ließ die anderen Ray allein. Sie unterhielten sich kurz mit Ray mussten aber bald wieder gehen, wie eigentlich noch keine Besuchzeit war. Im Hotel beschlossen alle noch ein wenig zu schlafen bis sie wieder am Nachmittag ins Krankenhaus gehen würden. Obwohl Kai die letzte Nacht höchstens eine halbe Stunde geschlafen hatte, machte er jetzt kein Auge zu. Er überlegte was wirklich passiert sei, doch schließlich schlief er ein.  
  
#Dream#  
  
Kai rannte durch die Strassen. Es waren die selben Strassen durch die er die Nacht zuvor lief. Plötzlich hörte er Schreie. Er lief in die Richtung aus der die Schreie kamen. Dort sah er zwei Körper auf dem Boden lagen. Der eine gehörte Ray der andere einer fremden Frau.  
  
# end Dream# 


	3. kapitel 3

Kai wurde von Tyson geweckt. "Kommst du? Wir wollen ins Krankenhaus" "Ja, sofort." Kai, Tyson, Max und Kenny gingen los. Mr. Dickenson hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und konnte deshalb nicht mit.  
  
Als sie ins Krankenzimmer kamen starrte Ray wie in Trance auf den Fernseher. Es liefen Nachrichten, ein Bericht darüber, dass am Morgen die Leiche einer Frau in einem Wald gefunden wurde. Als Kai auf den Bildschirm sah konnte er es nicht fasse. Er war sich ganz sicher das es die Frau aus seinem Traum war. "Hallo, nur weil die Frau gestorben ist müsst ihr zwei uns nicht gleich ignorieren" Kai wurde von Tysons lauter Stimme aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Max brachte seinen taktlosen Freund zum Schweigen und fragte: "Kanntet ihr die Frau?" "Nein, nicht persönlich" antwortete Ray, der sich ebenfalls wieder in dieser Welt befand. "Sie ist mir und Kai glaub ich mal auf der Strasse begegnet" Kai verstand gar nicht mehr. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern die Frau jemals vor seinem Traum gesehen zu haben. Er beschloss aber erst einmal mitzuspielen, da seine Erklärung, woher er die Frau kannte, doch etwas unglaubwürdig schien. "Hnn". "Ach ja, Ray" Kenny beschloss erst einmal das Thema zu wechseln. "Die Ärzte sagen, dass du morgen früh entlassen werden kannst. Sie wollen dich nur noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier behalten" "Gut". So wurde weitergeredet bis die Besuchszeit um war. Kai beschloss mit Ray am nächsten Tag zu reden, wenn er wieder im Hotel ist. Am nächsten Tag holten sie Ray aus dem Krankenhaus ab, den Rest des Tages scheuchte Kai, Max und Tyson durch ein hartes Trainingprogramm, während sich Ray in seinem und Kais Zimmer ausruhen sollte. Als Kai am Abend in das Zimmer kam, stand Ray auf dem Balkon und beobachtete die Sterne. Kai stellte sich neben ihn. "Und? Wie war das Training?" Wurde Kai gleich gefragt, doch er wollte endlich ein paar fragen beantwortet haben. "Was ist wirklich passiert, Ray?" "Was meinst du?" "Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Als ich dich auf der Strasse gefunden habe" "Bitte Kai, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Jetzt noch nicht. Das musst du verstehen" "Na gut, ich werde dich nicht drängen. Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen." In der Nacht hatte Kai wieder einen Traum.  
  
#Dream#  
  
Kai befand sich wieder in den Strassen und hörte wieder die Schreie. Als er diesmal ankam, sah er wieder die Frau am Boden liegen, doch er sah noch etwas viel Schlimmeres. Er sah einen Mann, der um die Dreißig war, kurze braune Haare hatte und einen schwarzen Anzug trug. Und dieser Mann vergewaltigte gerade seinen Ray, dessen Blick merkwürdig leer war, fast als wäre er geistig nicht anwesend. Kai wollte ihm helfen, doch er ereichte ihn nicht.  
  
#Dream end# 


	4. kapitel4

Kai saß aufrecht im Bett und sah sich um. Neben ihm lag sein Geliebter. Kai beschloss ihn zu wecken. Er hatte zwar versprochen, Ray nicht zu drängen, doch er musste wissen, ob sein Traum nur ein Traum war, oder ob es wirklich passiert ist. "Ray, Ray, wach auf, ich muss mit dir reden." "Was ist denn?" Fragte dieser verschlafen. "Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt ich würde dich nicht drängen, aber ich will eins noch wissen. Der Typ der dir das angetan hat, hat er dich vergewaltigt." Plötzlich war Ray schlagartig wach. "Was... woher weißt du?" "Es stimmt also. Ich weiß es, weil ich in letzter Zeit merkwürdige Träume habe. Warum hast du es der Polizei nicht gesagt?" "Es hätte doch eh nichts geändert und außerdem ist es doch vorbei. Es gibt also keinen Grund sich weiter Gedanken zu machen." "Ray, verdammt noch mal, ist dir nicht bewusst was dir der Typ angetan hat. Er hat deine Unschuld geraubt." "Nein, hat er nicht." "Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?" "Ich meine damit, dass man nicht rauben kann, was schon geraubt wurde." "Was? Aber von wem?" "Keine Ahnung, ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern." "Was? Wieso?" "Es war zu viele. Die meisten habe ich vergessen." "Warum hast du niemanden davon erzählt? Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt, oder jemand anderen aus dem Team?" "Erst einmal weiß Mr. Dickenson über alles bescheid. Ich habe ihn gebeten niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen. Und euch habe ich nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte das ihr mich irgendwie bemitleidet und außerdem es ändert es gar nichts. Was passiert ist, ist nun mal passiert." "Ray, weißt du überhaupt was du da redest. Du redest darüber als würde es dir gar nichts ausmachen. Bist du so naiv und weißt nicht das der, dass der Typ dir etwas schlechtes angetan hat." "Natürlich weiß ich das, du verstehst nicht, wenn du, sooft vergewaltigt wurdest, dann denkst du nicht mehr darüber nach wie schlimm das ist, sondern versuchst einen weg zu finden, nicht so viele Schmerzen zu empfinden." "Deshalb der leere Blick." "Was?" "In den Traum den ich hatte, hab ich gesehen wie de Typ dich vergewaltigt hat, und dein Blick war so leer." "Ich konzentriere mich meistens auf irgendetwas anderes, dann spüre ich kaum was und die Zeit geht schneller vorbei." "Was ist wirklich passiert, in der Nacht?" "Das hast du doch gehört, als ich es dem Polizisten erzählt habe und das was ich weggelassen habe, weißt du jetzt auch." "Glaubst du wirklich ich kaufe dir so eine billige Ausrede ab?" "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." "Und warum nicht?" "Du wärst in Gefahr." "Wieso?" "Der Typ hat gesagt, wenn die Polizei irgendetwas erfährt, bringt er jeden um der in meiner Nähe ist." "Und wenn ich der Polizei nicht erzähle." "Kai, ich würde es gerne loswerden, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht..." "vertraust du mir nicht?" "Doch natürlich vertrau ich dir." "Dann erzähl es mir" Ray atmete tief ein "Na gut, also du weißt ja, dass ich an dem Tag spazieren gegangen bin. Ich war in einem Wald und da habe ich es gesehen" Er stockte. "Was, was hast du gesehen?" "Ich habe gesehen, wie die Frau umgebracht wurde." "Die Frau aus den Nachrichten?" "Genau die. Ihr Mörder hat mich gesehen, ich bin weggelaufen und er ist mir hinterher. Dann kam ich an der Stelle an, an der du mich später gefunden hast. Ich bin gestolpert und der Typ hat mich geschnappt. Er hat auf mich eingeschlagen und mich mit seinem Messer attackiert. Gerade als er mir den Gnadenstoss geben wollte, meinte er das ich noch ein nettes Spielzeug wäre und den nächsten Teil kennst du ja. Als er fertig war sagte er noch er lasse mich vorerst am Leben, doch wenn die Polizei irgendwie Wind von der Sache bekommen sollte, bringt er jeden in meiner Umgebung um und selbst wenn er von der Polizei festgenommen wird, hätte er noch genug Freunde den den Job übernehmen würden. Dann hat er mir noch einen letzten Tritt in die Rippen gegeben und ist gegangen." "Ray, du bist immer noch in Gefahr. Früher oder später wird er kommen und dich töten." "Ich weiß und deshalb habe ich beschlossen euch zu verlassen. Dann seit ihr wenigstens nicht mehr in Gefahr." "Hör auf, ich bin dein Geliebter und so ist es meine Pflicht dich zu beschützen." "Dann wird er dich erst recht töten." "Du bist es wert zu sterben." "Das ist zu gefährlich" "Ray, wenn ich dich verlieren sollte gibt es keinen Sinn mehr in meinen Leben." "Außerdem müsstest du dann immer bei mir sein und die anderen sind nicht so blöd wie sie aussehen und werden irgendwann bemerken, was zwischen uns läuft." "..." "Na gut. Sie sind so blöd wie sie aussehen, aber sie würden es trotzdem bemerken." "Dann sagen wir es ihnen eben, da wir es ihnen ja eh irgendwann sagen müssten, können wir das auch morgen machen." "Danke, ich bin zwar immer noch dagegen das du dich für mich in Gefahr begibst, aber trotzdem danke." Wie schon gesagt, du bist es wert." "Nein, wenn ich in meinem Leben etwas gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass ich gar nichts wert bin." "Sei still" Kai wurde wütend. "Ray, Ich weiß nicht viel über dich, doch ich weiß, dass du sehr viel wert bist." Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. "Es ist egal was all diese Typen zu dir gesagt haben. Für mich bist du das Wertvollste auf der Welt." "Und es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich schon benutzt bin?" "Erst einmal hörst du auf so abfällig über dich zu reden und es ist mir völlig egal. Ich weiß, dass es gegen deinen Willen geschehen ist und es ist mir egal, solange ich weiß das du im Moment nur mich liebst." Mit diesen Worten nahm Kai Ray in die Arme. Dieser nickte nur noch schwach und schlief ein. Kai sah auf die Uhr, als er merkte das er auch langsam müde wurde. Es war bereits 2 Uhr morgens. "Wir haben die halbe Nacht über geredet." So legte sich Kai in sein Bett, Ray immer noch in seinen Armen. 


End file.
